dotHack: Lost in Shadows
by gamepunk510
Summary: Six strangers get an email from CC Corp. saying there is a new version of 'The World' that they want them to try out. What they don't know is that its all a trap and they get trapped inside the game. Now they have to find a way out before its too late.
1. The World 2

**dotHack: Lost in Shadows**

This is my first dotHack fanfic so I hope it turns out ok. I'm only on the second game of the dotHack series and the only season of dotHack I saw was dotHack/ The Legend of the Twilight, so if I mess something up sorry. So anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Login 1**: The World 2 

Dear Tim (Blair),

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Twin Blade in all of The World's members. This new version actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Wow that sounds awesome!" The fifteen year old boy with messy blond hair said. "Am I really the best Twin Blade though…?" Tim got up from him computer and started walking toward the kitchen. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue and white flames on the front, back and the sleeves. He was also wearing baggy black cargo pants coving up his shoes. "Mom, can I go to Tokyo to try out a new version of The World?"

"Sure honey, that sounds fun."

* * *

Dear Chanelle (LadyAzalea), 

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Heavy Blade in all of The World's members. This new version actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Well of course I'm the best, what do you expect?" said Chanelle, a 14 year old girl with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Can't wait to see my competition." Chanelle got up from the computer and went to her closet to get dressed. When she came out she was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a monkey on it, dark navy jeans with a flower belt around the waist, and white Nike sneakers with a bit of blue.

* * *

Dear Ryo-oki (Ryo-oki), 

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Wavemaster in all of The World's members. This new version -------

"Oh my gosh! Did I just delete it?" Ryo-oki went through about 1000 of her deleted files and finally found it. "Found it! I can be so klutzy sometimes!" Said Ryo-oki laughing at herself.

------- actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Yay! This sounds like tons of fun! I can't wait to go!" Said Ryo-oki, a 16 year old girl with short, messy black hair and grayish, blue eyes. Ryo-oki was wearing a blue silk 'Chinese' shirt with cherry blossoms on, blue jeans, and a cowboy hat. Ryo-oki is a famous singer in Asia and various other countries throughout the world.

"Looks like its time for me to get ready for my performance tonight."

* * *

Dear Ryu (Despair), 

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Blade Master in all of The World's members. This new version actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Hmmmm, I guess this could be worthwhile, just another way so show off my strength." Said Ryu, an 18 year boy with short, brown hair and blue eyes. Ryu was wearing a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans. Ryu stood up and almost hit his head on the ceiling of his huge bed room. Ryu is almost seven feet tall, but thin and semi-muscular. Ryu walked out of his three-story mansion and into silver BMW convertible.

* * *

Dear Xiao (Xiao), 

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Long Arm in all of The World's members. This new version actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Oh really….? I would have never thought I would be picked…" Said Xiao quietly, a 20 year old Asian woman. She had brown eyes hidden by glasses and straight black hair down to the middle of her back. Xiao was wearing a long black dress with different types of flowers on it. Where Xiao isn't wearing her glasses she as actually kind of pretty. Xiao is the owner and head librarian of one of the biggest libraries in China.

"Looks I got more books to put back on the shelves." Xiao said closing her email and walking away from her desk.

* * *

Dear Alphonse (Ravenfang), 

You have been selected to try out a new version of The World because you are the best Heavy Axmen in all of The World's members. This new version actually teleports you into the game for a real life experience that is one of kind. You will experience the dangers of the battles and joy of the different new and improved contests. We would appreciate it if you could come to Tokyo by the 15 of November. Thank you for your corporation.

Sincerely,

CC Corp.

"Yes! I knew it would work… I mean of course I'm the best. I totally earned and um… made it to the top um… all by myself!" Said Alphonse, a 6th grade with short, blond, spiky hair and dark green eyes. Alphonse was wearing a black leather jacket with flames all over it and a huge ring on the zipper. He had a grey t-shirt underneath the jacket and was wearing light blue jean shorts with a lot of rips and stringy edges. Alphonse also had white tube socks pulled almost up to his knees and brown and orange Timberland boots.

"Crap I forgot about school! I'm twenty minutes late!" Alphonse said while running out of his house.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I know it was short and probably boring, but I needed to introduce the characters. I promise you that it will get much, much, much better. Well I hope enjoyed it and will continue to read and refer to other people. So anyway here are the credits: 

Tim/ Blair- Me

Chanelle/ LadyAzalea- My friend Lindsay

Ryo-oki/ Ryo-oki- Sailorstar165

Ryu/ Despair- Black Ryu Lord

Xiao/ Xiao- Me and help from Selena (Sailorstar165)

Alphonse/ Ravenfang- Me and help from Selena

Ok well that's it. Remember to keep reading the next chapters!


	2. Into The World

I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be much better then the last one, but more is going to go on. So hope you enjoy.

Oh and I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack

I also made another mistake in my last chapter. I said that it was login one, but I decided not go by logins, so for now on it's going to just go by chapters.

* * *

Chapters: Into The World 

It's finally the fifteenth of November and the six chosen players all flew to Tokyo and met at the exit of the airport. They where greeted by a man and a woman holding up a sign saying "'The World' Testers".

"Welcome to Tokyo everyone. My name is Mr. Kojiwawa and this is my assistant Mrs. Wojowong. You all know why you're here, so let's get going. You may all introduce yourselves in the limo."

Everyone walked to the 50 foot long limo, went inside, and sat down.

"So now that everyone is together, we would like to get to know everyone. We have quite a ride until we get to the studio." Said Mrs. Wojowong, "Lets start over with you."

"Hey everyone. My names Tim, I'm 15, um… I'm a twin blade names Blair in The World, I've been playing since it came out, um… that's pretty much it. Nothing else really exciting about my life." Said Tim.

"Ok thanks Tim, nice to meet you." Said Mrs. Wojowong. "Now let's go to you." Said Mrs. Wojowong pointing to a girl sitting next to Tim.

"Hi. I'm Chanelle. I'm a heavy blade named LadyAzalea in The World. I have also been playing since it came out. Um… I'm 14 and um… yeah… Nothing exciting about my life either."

"Ok thanks Chanelle, how about you?" Mrs. Wojowong said pointing to Ryo-oki.

"Hey everyone! I'm Ryo-oki. As you can see I'm a very happy person, always have been. And be warned, I have my dumb moments." Everyone laughed, "So anyway, I'm 16, and I'm a Wavemaster named Ryo-oki, duh, in The World. Oh yeah how could I forget? I'm a famous singer here in Asia. I'm not sure if any of you heard of me before. If no one has heard of me," Ryo-oki started digging through her bag. "I brought some CD's signed by me as souvenirs" She handed the CD's out to everyone. Ryo-oki started telling about her whole life story, "And then when I was thirteen…"

"Ok Ryo-oki I think that's enough, we don't have all day." Said Mr. Kojiwawa.

Ryo-oki folded her arms and slumped down in her seat.

"So I guess your next." Mr. Kojiwawa said pointing to boy next to Ryo-oki.

"Ok well, my names Ryu. I'm a Blade Master named Despair in The World. I actually just started playing The World about a year ago and have been playing nonstop ever since. Please don't be intimidated about my height, yes I am over six feet, but I swear I'm not a scary and/or creepy person." Said Ryu calmly. "I am a very calm person and would never hurt anyone."

"Ok thanks Ryu. Who's next? How about… You?" Said Mr. Kojiwawa pointing to Xiao.

"Oh ok… Well my name is Xiao, I'm twenty years old, and I play a Long Arm in The World, named Xiao. Um… I am the owner of a library in China and um… I love to read. As you can tell I'm pretty shy, but that does not hold me back from being an aggressive fighter in The World." Said Xiao with a smile, "And I would like to thank both of you for inviting me to do this, this is a great honor!" Said Xiao as she stood up and bowed.

"Well it's an honor to have you here Xiao." Said Mr. Kojiwawa cheerfully. "And last but not least, the young gentleman next to Xiao."

"Wow this is like so cool! I mean like… I never would have like… thought that… like I would be here. Like you know what I mean? So anyway, like, my name is Alphonse. I'm in sixth grade, I'm a heavy axman named Ravenfang, and I have been playing for a week… I MEAN… I started about seven years ago…" Said Alphonse

"But The World was only out for five years…" Said Mrs. Wojowong

"Really it was only five years? It felt like much longer."

"Right…" Said Mr. Kojiwawa

"SO ANYWAY…"

"Ok Alphonse I think that's enough."

"Hmph…" Said Alphonse as he sat back and slouched in his seat.

"Hey look there's the CC Corp. headquarters!" Said Mr. Kojiwawa pointing to a huge building, at least ten football fields long and fifty stories high.

"That's CC Corp.?" Asked Tim with an amazed look on his face. "It's so big!"

"How does anyone find their way around?" Asked Chanelle. "There's no way I would be able to find my way around."

"Yeah it took awhile for all of us to learn the way around, but when you've been working there as long as we have, you get to know it like the back of your hand." Said Mrs. Wojowong

The limo started to drive up the long driveway.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Asked Ryu

"We will explain everything inside. Hope you all wore your walking shoes." Said Mr. Kojiwawa

"You mean I actually have to walk," Ryo-oki gulped. "A lot…? How am I supposed to walk a lot in these shoes? You never said anything about walking!"

"Well next time you know." Said Mrs. Wojowong trying to hold back her laughter

"You guys can laugh all you want, but you have no idea what pain I go through to look good. When you're as famous as me, which by the way none of you are, you have a reputation that you…"

Mr. Kojiwawa opened the limo and let everyone out. "Right this way please." Mr. Kojiwawa walked over to an elevator and pushed the 'up' button. "Oh and one more thing. All of you need to put blindfolds on, I know it sounds weird, but we need to keep the location of the test modules a secret." Mrs. Wojowong took black blindfolds out of a bag and handed them out to the six people and helped them put them on.

The elevator door opened and Mr. Kojiwawa pushed a button and the elevator started going up. "We'll be there in a couple minutes. I need everyone to hold hands so no one gets lost." The elevator stopped, opened its doors, and Mr. Kojiwawa led everyone around turns, through doors, up and down some stairs and finally stopped.

"You may all took your blind folds off now." Mrs. Wojowong said

They all took off their blindfolds and found that they were in a huge room with hundreds, if not thousands, of computers. In front of all the computers were people typing away trying to figure out how knows what. In the center of the massive room were six pod like chambers with wires all connected to different computers.

"The room that you are currently in is called the 'New Module Testing' room which is pretty self explanatory. Now I will pass it over to the genius behind this marvelous invention." Said Mr. Kojiwawa stepping aside to reveal an old, short, stocky man in a blue pin-stripped suit with a bright pink tie.

"Hello, my name is not important for you youngens to know. So, what we are going to be doing here, as I'm sure you already know, is testing the new edition of The World. This new edition you will actually be teleported into the game for the most realist game experience you have ever had before. Don't worry you can't actually 'hurt' or get 'killed' in real life. All you have to do is step into those modules, get teleported into the game, and play just like the regular game. Any questions?"

"Yes I have a question." Said Xiao speaking for the first time since the limo. "How exactly will people get one of these 'modules' into their homes?"

"We haven't yet figured that detail out yet. We are still working out all the little details, right now we are working on the big stuff, like making sure that it works. Any other questions?"

"Yes I have one." Said Alphonse. "You said that we play this game like the last one, but in the first one we have controllers, so how do we attack and stuff?"

"You've swung a stick or something before right?"

"Yeah… But…"

"Then you can swing these weapons? Any more questions? Ok good." The man pushed a button on a computer and the doors to the pod-like modules opened. "Everyone find the one with your class and name on it and go in."

Everyone went into there pod and the doors closed. Someone pushed another button and all everyone saw was a bright flash.

* * *

Ok that's all for this chapter. Isn't the suspense just killing you? Well I'll try and update as soon as I can. School is almost over so I'll be updating a lot more over the summer. 


	3. Trapped

It's the weekend so I decided to update. The chapters will be a lot better now that they are actually going to be in the game, well after I get past all the descriptions. Well here's the chapter.

--------------

Chapter 3: Trapped

When the players could finally see again, they saw the elaborate and realistic scenery of the new root town. Everything in the new root town, from the buildings to the ground, was completely gold. The sun made everything sparkle. The town seemed to go on for miles and miles with store after store. After every couple of stores there was a bridge connecting to the next part of the town. Underneath the bridges were canals with boats so that you could ride in one instead of walking. Then they looked at each other and saw for the first time what they all looked like.

Blair, Tim offline, was the Twin Blade of the group. He was wearing a long, black leather trench coat that went down to his ankles. Under his coat he wore a tight, black, muscle shirt and black, baggy, cargo pants. Blair had messy (spiky), blond hair. His eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses. In his hands Blair held two short, red and blue twin blades with a golden handle.

Lady Azalea--Chanelle--was the Heavy Blade. She was wearing a black t-shirt with lace wrapped around the side. She also was wearing ribbons near neck, black layered skirt, pretty black sandals. On her neck, Lady Azalea wore a black choker necklace. Around her hips she had a black belt with one side low one side little higher on hips. Lady Azalea had long blond hair down to around the middle of her back. She was carrying a long silver sword with a golden zig-zag pattern down the middle.

Ryo-oki was a Wave Master. She wore a white shirt with a blue skirt that goes down to her knees. Ryo-oki also had a white cloak tied around he shoulders that she put the hood up on occasion. Ryo-oki had long strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Despair, who was Ryu, was the Sword Master. He was wearing a long, tattered black cloak that hid much of his body until he drew his sword. His had blue arenir with a black belt used to hold the sheath. Despair's hair was black with blond streaks and tips tied back. His eyes were a piercing grayish silver. His sword was long and black with rubies on the hilt.

Xiao was the Long Arm. She wore a burgundy jacket with a sandy color shirt underneath. Also, she was wearing a burgundy skirt that goes down to between her knees and ankles and brown caprees under her skirt. Xiao had a message bag slung over her shoulder and crossed over to the other side. Around her neck was a gold chain with blew jewels. Xiao had grey blue hair and matching eyes that were magnified with glasses. In her right hand Xiao held a spear that was about half a foot taller then her. The spear's head had 6 golden points.

Ravenfang, also known as Alphonse, was the Heavy Axeman. His red spiky hair had black tips and a red hair band to hold back his hair. His red eyes completed the fiery look. On his face he had red triangles pointing away from his eyes. Ravenfang had on a black coat that is fastened only at the top because of the lack of other buttons and went down to his waste. Under his coat he had a red t-shirt that you can barely see under the jacket. A tacky red cape was tied around his neck and went down to just above his ankles. His black jeans had diagonal stripes that didn't match up, no matter how you looked at it. Around his neck hung a gigantic dragon fang. Ravenfang's axe was medium size, the grip on the handle red, and the handle black. The axe was double edged and ironically had a red and black smiley face between the two edges.

"So now that we're here, what do we do?" inquired Blair.

"Um… Go fight I guess. We need to try this new stuff out don't we?" said Despair calmly.

"Wait shouldn't we swap member addresses before going anywhere? I mean, what incase we get separated?" said Xiao tentatively.

"Yeah, good idea. Who knows what this new game holds for us." replied Lady Azalea.

The six people swapped member addresses and started for the Chaos Gate.

"Ravenfang, on your member address it says that you are only at level ten, while everyone else here is level 100 or higher. How are you the best if you're only at level ten?" Asked Ryo-oki, crossing her arms accusingly.

"Well… Um… About that…" said Ravenfang while slowly backing away from the group.

"Yeah keep going." Ryo-oki took a step toward Ravenfang

"Um… So…" Ravenfang took another step back

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Ryo-oki said getting impatient

"I would love to tell you, but it's a little complicated, and I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to be bored with the long story." Ravenfang finally said

Ryo-oki turned to face the other four people. "Do you guys want to here this story? I sure do. It sounds like it will be very interesting, don't you guys think?"

The four people looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah we would love to here the story Ravenfang." said Blair speaking for everyone

Ravenfang looked around nervously and sprinted toward the Chaos Gate, whispered an area, and disappeared.

"Well I guess it's good that we got rid of the weakling." said Ryo-oki laughing.

"Ryo-oki, we can't just leave him. Like you said, he is a weakling, and probably won't be able to survive in this game," whispered Xiao, shyly looking down at the ground.

"But how are we supposed to know which area he went to? This game has infinite amount of area, and it's not like any of us could here him," Despair pointed out.

"Maybe we should wait for him to come back," said Xiao.

"I don't think so. I came here to fight, not wait for some stupid weakling who shouldn't be here in the first place. He got himself into this, so he can get himself out of this." said Lady Azalea walking toward the Chaos Gate.

"Sorry Xiao, but I'm with Azalea." said Blair following Lady Azalea

"Me too. Have fun waiting." said Ryo-oki following the other two.

"Come on Xiao. Would you rather waste your time waiting around for some idiot or come with us and kick some butt?" Said Despair

"W-wait for me!" cried Xiao, chasing after her comrades before she was left behind.

"Ok now that everyone's coming, let's go," said Lady Azalea. "This area looks good. **Sacred Deserted Battlefield**!"

Everyone teleported to the area. When they arrived, they saw why the area was called deserted. For miles and miles all they could see was sand. There was no dungeon or any other monument in sight.

"Well this is an interesting area…" Said Blair while walking forward and looking around.

"Well let's see if we can find anything. I didn't come here for nothing." Said Ryo-oki passing Blair. "Are you guys coming or just gonna stand there?"

"We're coming don't worry." Answered Despair

"Okay good. Hey look there's a magic portal!" Ryo-oki said excitedly run toward the portal.

The portal opened and out came this giant stone gargoyle. The gargoyle has a human-like body, huge bat wings, long spike-like horns emerging from its head, and a long pointed tail.

"Well this is a new monster. Bring it on!" Screamed LadyAzalea getting out her sword. LadyAzalea ran up to the monster and tried to slash it, but her sword bounced off inflicting no damage. The gargoyle retaliated with and attack of his own, punching LadyAzalea sending her flying. When she got hit she felt a ripple of pain going up her spine that spread throughout her body.

"What the heck was that? I'm not supposed to feel damage!" Said LadyAzalea outraged

"In this new version yes you are." Said Xiao dodging an attack from the monster, "It said it in the email."

"Well don't just stand there guys!" Said Blair jumping into the air, "Use your magic! MeJuk Kruz!" A group a tree branches emerged from the ground and wrapped around the gargoyle binding his arms and wings.

Ryo-oki got out her staff healed LadyAzalea with Phala Repth. "OrVak Rom!" Screamed Ryo-oki using a spell that engulfed the monster in a tornado of fire.

The gargoyle roared and broke free from the branches. It then flew up into the sky gaining momentum and came soaring down back toward the ground. The gargoyle was aiming itself at Despair and before Despair could anything to counter the attack he was underneath the gargoyle being squished. His health was being depleted rapidly but couldn't do anything to defend himself.

Xiao went running over to Despair and the gargoyle. "GiVak Don!" Giant fireballs went crashing into the monster knocking it away from Despair. Xiao then used Phala Repth on Despair to heal him all the way.

"Ok guys step back and let me finish this guy off. Suvi Lei!" Ryo-oki said using a spell that put the Gargoyle to sleep. "PhaVak Don!" Giant balls of fire surrounded the monster and colliding with him. Stone and dust from the gargoyle flew everywhere and when the players could see again they saw the gargoyle has been defeated.

"Well know we know what we're up against in this world." Said Xiao while whipping the dust off of her glasses.

"Well let's get back to the root town. I need to buy some more items." Said LadyAzalea

The five players gated out of the area back to the root town. When they arrived back at the root town they saw Ravenfang lying on the ground. They all ran over to Ravenfang.

"Is he… Alive…?" Ask Xiao worriedly.

Despair poked Ravenfang with his sword and Ravenfang twitched. "He's fine, he just needs to be healed."

Ryo-oki healed him and he opened his eyes. Ravenfang, startled by everyone standing around him, flinched. "You guys think you could back off off me?" Ravenfang stood up and looked at everyone.

"So… What happened to you?" Asked Blair

"Well I accidentally went to a more powerful level then I'm at and I tried to hack into… I MEAN! I got attacked by a…"

"You're a hacker?" Interrupted LadyAzalea, "Well I guess that explains how a weakling like you go here."

"Hey I deserve to be here!" Cried Ravenfang

"Oh don't even try to give us that bull crap. It's now obvious that you hacked into CC Corps. Profile and took someone off that was supposed to be here and changed it to you." Remarked Blair

"Ok well I _might_ have done that." Said Ravenfang

"You _might_ have!" Yelled Ryo-oki, "There is no way I want to be here with some hacker. So I'm just going to log out of this game and go back to the old one. Hope the rest of you have fun."

ERROR: The operation you are trying to proceed has not been programmed. Please try again at a different time.

"Hey it's not letting me log out!" Ryo-oki cried

"It's not letting me log out either!" Said Xiao

"How did they forget to program the log out feature?" Questioned LadyAzalea

"How do we know they forgot to? Maybe they meant to not program it." Answered Blair

"But why would they _want_ to trap us in here? What did we do to CC Corp.?" Said Xiao with tears filling up her eyes

"Who knows what they are thinking… But don't worry Xiao, we'll get out." Said Blair reassuringly

------------

Ok well that's it for now. I know its kind of a cliffhanger there but that's what I like doing. So please review and I'll have the next chapter up shortly.


End file.
